La gourmandise est un vilain défaut …
by Boule de Suif
Summary: Argus Rusard n'aurait jamais cru que sa gourmandise allait le perdre …


**N/A : Ceci est mon 1er OS. Les remarques, conseils, cris de desespoirs ou autres sont donc les bienvenus. Tschuss.**

* * *

><p><strong>La gourmandise est un vilain défaut …<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Argus Rusard n'aurait jamais cru que sa gourmandise allait le perdre …<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BOUM !<strong>

- Saletés de gamins ! s'exclama un Argus Rusard plus en rogne que jamais. Je vais leur apprendre moi ce que c'est la discipline, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit.

Dans un couloir adjacent à l'explosion :

- Allez, Lysander ! Cours ! lui ordonna son frère.

- Attend, j'en mets un autre ici.

Lysander posa un pétard au pied d'une amure. A peine eurent-ils tourné au couloir que l'antique armure émit un craquement sourd en se disloquant. Malgré leurs fous rires, les deux jeunes gens ne ralentirent pas la cadence.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans l'aile Ouest du château quand, au détour d'un couloir :

- Oh, merde Rusard ! s'exclama le premier en freinant d'un coup sec.

- Vite, Lorcan, tourne à droite, suggéra le second en le tirant par la manche mais leur reflexe ne fut pas assez bon et le vieux concierge les surpris.

- Vous ! Ne bougez plus ! Arrêtez-vous ! hurla-t-il.

La course des jumeaux, recommença de plus belle. Arrivé dans le couloir du premier étage, ils prirent un virage serré sur la droite et entrèrent dans un placard. A bout de souffle, les deux énergumènes tentèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible car déjà, ils entendaient le pas claudiquant du concierge. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier, suivit de près par son fidèle _''doberman''_, Miss Teigne, apparaissait au bout du couloir.

Les deux élèves se firent les plus silencieux possible alors que le cracmol passait devant eux en marmonnant.

- Je vous aurais, crois-le ou non, ma chérie, mais je les aurais.

Lysander tira la langue de dégout ce qui fit pouffer de rire son frère. Rusard, qui venait de passer devant leur cachette, fit volte-face étant sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit.

Cependant, après avoir inspecté les alentours, le concierge déçu repris sa route, son ouïe lui faisait-elle faux bond, pensa-t-il. De soulagement, Lysander sortit la main de sa poche pour taper dans celle de son frère quand par malheur une Bombabouse glissa de sa poche et alla s'écraser sur le sol. L'odeur qui s'en dégageant n'échappa pas au concierge et c'est en voyant son visage et son sourire édenté que les jumeaux surent qu'ils étaient pris.

- Je savais que je les aurais, bande de sales gamins ! s'exclama le concierge en trainant les deux fauteurs de troubles par leurs cols.

- On n'est pas des sales gamins ! se révolta Lorcan.

- On se lave en plus, ajouta Lysander.

- Et arrogants par-dessus le marché, vous ferais moins les malins dans le bureau de McGonagall, railla-t-il alors que Lorcan lui glissait des crèmes canari dans sa veste.

Après avoir tourné à l'angle, le petit groupe se retrouva devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de la directrice.

- Animagi, gronda Rusard.

- Animagi, c'est cool comme mot de passe, commenta Lysander.

- Heureuse que cela vous plaise Mr Scamander, dit la directrice.

- Minerva, je vous amène ces deux troubles faites. Ils ont encore fait exploser les armures de l'aile Est, expliqua le concierge en poussant les jumeaux devant lui.

- Mais que voulez-vous que j'en fasse mon chère Argus, il faut les amener à leur directeur de maison. C'est à Filius de s'en occuper ! lança la directrice alors qu'un sourire, moyennement dissimulé, se lisait sur le visage des deux frères.

- J'ai pensé que …, commença le concierge.

- Mais arrêtez donc de penser mon cher Argus. Cela ne pourra que vous faire du bien, tonna la directrice.

En voyant les jumeaux Scamander ressortirent, accompagnés du concierge, le professeur McGonagall ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux jumeaux Weasley. En effet, dans le bureau d'Argus, à l'exemple de Fred et George, un tiroir entier de punitions leur était consacré.*

- Vous ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick. Toujours et encore vous ! Comment se fait-il que se soit toujours vous ?

- On se pose la même question à chaque fois Professeur ! se lamenta Lorcan.

- C'est comme si …

- Oui, poursuivait Mr Scamander !

- C'est comme si les armures faisaient exprès d'exploser quand on passe devant ! BOUM !

- **Exprès d'exploser ?** Juste quand VOUS passez devant ? s'interrogea leur professeur.

- Oui Monsieur, c'est exactement ça, confirma Lysander.

- Et bien mes chers enfants, vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, se lamenta leur directeur.

- Mais voyons, vous ne croyez quand même pas leur stupide histoire ? s'énerva le concierge.

- Mon cher Argus ceux ne sont que des enfants, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe.

Les jumeaux essayaient de se retenir de rire alors que le professeur Flitwick, debout sur sa chaise, tapoter l'épaule du concierge qui semblait plus en rogne que jamais.

- Mais, ils méritent d'être punis ! Avant ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! On les aurait pendus par les orteils dans les cachots !

- Mon cher Rusard le temps de la barbarie est révolu !

- Révolu ! Révolu ! C'était qu'en même le bon temps, se lamenta le concierge. Dites ! Ils vont quand même être punis ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à … les amenés à Hagrid, il leur trouvera bien une tache à faire. Le travail ne manque pas en lisière de foret. Allez ! Oust ! J'ai des copies à corriger !

Le concierge quitta le bureau de son collègue en emmenant les deux chenapans avec lui.

- Extra, on va chez Hagrid, dit l'un des jumeaux.

- Extra, extra, … je vous en foutrais moi des extra ! De mon temps …

- On sait ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

_**« Sales gamins ! »**_ pensa Argus en repartant après les avoir laissés à ce gros benêt d'Hagrid. Ce lourdaud allait encore s'extasier devant leurs bêtises au lieu de les punir. Avant, de ce coucher, ce soir là, Argus dégusta une petite douceur se trouvant dans ses poches. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité …

Le lendemain, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certaines parlaient d'un canari géant qui avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner. D'autres, d'une course poursuite entre un volatile et deux têtes blondes. Ce qui était certains, c'était que la gourmandise rattraperait toujours ce cher Rusard.

* * *

><p><em>*Pour l'histoire, Rusard conserve, dans son bureau, le détail des punitions qu'il a infligé aux élèves durant sa carrière. Or les jumeaux Weasley possèdent un tiroir rien qu'à leurs noms.<em>


End file.
